Big Time Texts
by Baby Maslow
Summary: Texting moments between friends
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Texts

**A/N:well...enjoy**

**Disclaimer:me no own  
**

Kendall and Logan

to: Logan

From: Kendall

**I C U:)**

to: Kendall

From: Logan

**i'm sittin nxt 2 u!**

To: Logan

From: Kendall

**i know;),entertain me,lol**

To: Kendall

From: Logan

**uh. ok. lets do math**

To:Logan

From: Kendall

**no thanks XD**

TO: Logan

From: Kendal

**plz make me some brownies? lol**

To: Kendall From: Logan

**seriously? you want me 2 leave my h/w 2 make u brownies?..dont do the puppy dog face..arg! Fyn**

To:Logan

From: Kendall

**thanx, Logie! u da best and i luv u:P**

To: Kendall

From: Logan

**i know, lol...luv u 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Big time texts

**Chapter 2-James and Melody(aka new girl)**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**TEXTING TANTRUMS**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**Quit readin ma chest**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**sorry, help UR fault for wearin a tight top wit words on the chest**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**tell your eyes to stop starin at ma chest**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**tell your chest to stop starin at ma eyes**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**u didn't have 2 hit me XD**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**u deserved it,lmao at the way ur face looks :)**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**yeah but still...**


	3. Chapter 3

big time texts

**Chapter 3-James and Carlos**

To: The Fcae

From: Carlitos

**any1 seen ma helmet?**

To: Carlitos:

From: The Face

**BEAT IT CARLOS!CANT U C I'M BUSY?**


	4. Chapter 4

Big time texts

**Chapter 2-James and Melody**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**u'd hav 2 b ma galfrend 2 giv me dis kinda attitude**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**GALFREND?hu said i wanna be ur galfrend?and watcha mean ME giv U an attitude?U THE 1 GIVN me AN attitude=(**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**i wudnt be giv u an attitude if u werent so mean**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**and i wudnt be givn u an attitude if u werent so in2 urself bsides whn i ask u a question, i get diffrnt answr**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**thats cuz whn i answr u, i get a diffrnt question**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**u r so arrogant!**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**u r so prissy **

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**u r impossible**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**u r difficult**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**u r cute**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**u r beautiful**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**u r so hot;)**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**u r so gorgeous...wanna go 2 the movis l8tr?**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**sure,i'd lyk that:P**


	5. Chapter 5

Big time texts

**Chapter 5-Carlos and Melody**

To: Carlitos

From: The Other Face

**i'll help u find ur helmet**

To: The Other Face

From: Carlitos

**AWESUM:P U ROCK!**


	6. Chapter 6

Big time texts

**Chapter 6-James and Carlos  
**

To: Carlitos

From: The Face

**u r so dead!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Big time texts

**Chapter 7-Logan and Carlos  
**

To: Carlitos

From: Logie

**where did u hide my math text book?**

To: Logie

From: Carlitos

**dnt knw wat u talkin about**

To; Calitos

From: Logie

**Carlos!i realy need ma book, i have h/w and Miss Collins will kill me if i dont hand it in on tym so i'm askin nicely WHERE THE HELL IS MA BOOK?**

To: Logie

From: Calitos

**i swear i ddnt hide ur book**


	8. Chapter 8

Big time texts

**Chapter 8-Logan and Kendall  
**

To: Logan

From: Kendall

**Dude, your book is on the kitchen counter where you left it after makin brownies**


	9. Chapter 9

Big time texts

**Chapter 9-Logan and Carlos  
**

To: Logie

From: Carlitos

**u made brownies?SWEET:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Big time texts

**Chapter 10-Kendall and Mama k**

To: Kennypoo

From: Mom

**your dinosaur undies are clean and packed**

To: Mom

From: Kennypoo

**i do NOT wear those anymore...dont forget my boxers too**


	11. Chapter 11

Big time texts

**Chapter 11-Logan and Mama K**

To: Logie

From: Mama K

**your e=mc2 undies are clean and packed**

To: Mama K

From: Logie

**thanks and please dont tell anyone about them**

To: Logie

From: Mama K

**your secret is safe with me**


	12. Chapter 12

Big time texts

**Chapter 12-James and Mama K**

To: Jamie

From: Mama K

**your Kelvin Clein undies are clean**

To: Mama K

From: Jamie

**thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

Big time texts

**Chapter 13-Carlos and Mama K**

To: Carlitos

From: Mama K

**your SpongeBob undies are nice, clean and packed  
**

To: Mama K

From: Carlitos

**thanks Mama K, WOOHOO! clean undies here i come  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Big time texts

**Chapter 14-Carlos and The Jennifers**

To: Jennifer 1

From: Carlitos

**will u go 2 the movies with me?  
**

To: Carlitos

From: Jennifer 1

**NO!**

To: Jennifer 2

From: Carlitos

**will U go 2 the movies with me on Friday?**

To: Carlitos

From: Jennifer 2

**NO :(**

**To: Carlitos**

**From**: Jennifer 3

**DONT even go there**


	15. Chapter 15

Big time texts

**Chapter 15-Carlos and ALL CONTACTS**

To: ALL CONTACTS

From: Carlitos

**who wants go 2 the movies with me?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Big time texts

**Chapter 15-Carlos and Officer Garcia  
**

To: Carlitos

From: Papi

**are you texting DURING class, Carlos?**

To: Papi

From: Carlitos

**PAPI=) No, but i need someone 2 go 2 the movis with me on Friday**


	17. Chapter 17

Big time texts

**Chapter 15-Carlos and ALL CONTACTS  
**

To: ALL CONTACTS

From: cARLOS

**who wants 2 go 2 the movies with me on Friday?**


	18. Chapter 18

Big time texts

**Chapter 18-Carlos and Stephanie**

To: Carlitos

From: Stefunny

**i'll go to the movies with you on Friday**


	19. Chapter 19

Big time texts

**Chapter 19-Kendall and Camille  
**

To: Kendall

From: Crazy

**i have an audition and i need to slap u**

To: Crazy

From: Kendall

**i'm nowhere near PW:(**

To: Kendall

From: Crazy

**u r across the pool so get ova here NOW**


	20. Chapter 20

Big time texts

**Chapter 20-Kendall and Tyler  
**

To: Kendall

From: Tyler

**if my mom asks u NEVER saw me  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Big time texts

**Chapter 21-Katie and Kendall  
**

To: Kendall

From: Katie

**pass the remote, will ya?**

To: Katie

From: Kendall

**it's right next to you**

To: Kendall

From: Katie

**i know so give it 2 me :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Big time texts

**Chapter 22-Katie and Carlos  
**

To: Katie

From: Carlitos

**gimme back my dinosaur nuggets**

To: Carlitos

From: Katie

**u ate them, idiot!**


	23. Chapter 23

Big time texts

**Chapter 22-Katie and Logan  
**

To: Logan

From: Katie

**pass the lemonade pitcher**

To: Katie

From: Logan

**whats the magic word?**

To: Logan

From: Katie

**NOW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Big time texts

**Chapter 25-Katie and James  
**

To: Katie

From: James

**where is ma lucky comb?**

To: James

From: Katie

**back jean pocket**


	25. Chapter 25

Big time texts

**Chapter 25-Jo and Camille  
**

To: Camille

From: JoJo

**r u eva gonna stop slapping Kendall?**

To: JoJo

From: Camille

**he is my lucky charm so NOPE :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Big time texts

**Chapter 26-Gustavo and Kendall  
**

To: Dog 1

From: Gustavo

**YOU AND YOUR PACK OF MONKEY DOFS SHOULD BE IN THE STUDIO IN AN HOUR**


	27. Chapter 27

Big time texts

**Chapter 27-Gusatvo and Kelly  
**

To: Kelly

From: Gustavo

**GO PICK UP THOSE MONKEY DOGS**

To: Gustavo

From: Kelly

**its my day off, get Frieght Train to do it**


	28. Chapter 28

Big time texts

**Chapter 28-Melody and James  
**

To: The Other Face

From: The Face

**PUDDING PATROL**

To: The Face

From: The Other Face

**James, unless you want a black eye, i suggest you quit reading my chest**


	29. Chapter 29

Big time texts

**Chapter 29-Camille and Logan  
**

To: LogieBear

From: Camille

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

To: Camille

From: LogieBear

**yeah, me 2:)**


	30. Chapter 30

Big time texts

**Chapter 30-Gustavo and BTR  
**

To: Dogs

From: Gustavo

**WHERE ARE YOU DOGS?YOU SHOULDA BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO**

To: Gustavo

From: Dogs

**DETENTION!**


End file.
